Naruto the last mission
by YocchanSensei
Summary: dengan rinenggan pergeseran ruang dan waktu, naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki nya di dunia baru.. misi menyelamatkan hinata dimulai !
1. Jadi ini, dunia baru

Gunung myoboku..

"hosh hosh, Kurama, aku sudah siap !."

Seorang ninja atau mereka sebut sebagai shinobi, seorang pahlawan perang, dan juga seorang pria pirang. Itu lah detail ciri ciri pemeran utama cerita ini.

Penampilan nya sih cukup bagus .. memakai blazer hitam yang bergaris oranye pada bagian kancingnya, terdapat lambang pusaran dibagian lengan kirinya, celana oranye yang selalu dipakai nya.. rambut pirang yang pendek menambah nilai baik untuk penampilan nya.. baret pada mata kirinya yang selalu tertutup menambah kesan sangar juga..

" **bagus Naruto, kau sudah menguasai rinnengan mu, bahkan taijutsu mu sekarang bervariasi.. kau juga sudah meminta izin kepada hokage dan sekaligus juga gurumu Kakashi.. walaupun semua teman teman mu dan juga para penduduk konoha sangat berat untuk membiarkan mu pergi.. tapi aku hargai tekad mu.."**

"Memang seharus nya seperti itu kurama, sudah berkali kali ku bilang, itu lah jalan ninjaku ttebayou.."

" **aku sangat bangga sekali memiliki host seperti mu, ini membuatku menjadi kesal karna sejak kecil aku sudah menghasut mu untuk membuka segel ini..** "

"tidak masalah ttebayou.. "

" **walau pun kau SANGAT bodoh.. tapi aku tetap bangga kepada mu.. aku salut dengan semua tindakan mu.. aku menghargai keputusan dan tekad mu.. "**

"oy, kurama.. kau ini kenapa menjadi cerewet seperti ini..kau sedang datang bulan ya ?, eh aku lupa kau seorang rubah jantan.. hehe "

" **dasar bodoh.. haha.. yasudah kau bisa memulai nya sekarang..** "

"kau jangan cemas kurama, aku sudah menitipkan konoha kepada sasuke.. misi ini adalah misi hidup dan mati.. aku rela menanggalkan cita cita ku sebagai hokage.. aku sudah siap untuk semua ini.. Penyelamatan hinata sekarang adalah prioritas untuk ku.. , baiklah kalau begitu aku akan melakukan jikukan ninjutsu.."

" **oke, pastikan kau membiarkan ku istirahat seminggu agar dapat memulihkan cakra ku kembali..** "

"iya iya " balasnya malas, karna naruto tahu cakra kurama sangatlah banyak, tentu saja ini hanya masalah sepele jika hanya kehilangan beberapa persen cakranya, melakukan jikukan itu seperti membuat 10 biju dama, dan itu tidaklah berpengaruh banyak pada kurama..

Perlahan mata kiri naruto terbuka,

Terciptalah robekan dimensi,

' **hahaha, bocah yang menarik, kakek sialan itu.. sangat percaya pada bocah ini.. sebagai mana juga aku percaya pada bocah ini..** '

" **Kyoto.. aku pulang.."** tanpa sadar kurama mengucapkan 3 kata inii,

Langkah kaki naruto terhenti, tepat baru satu langkah masuk ke dalam robekan dimensi tersebut. sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kaki nya, memastikan bahwa rekan nya dari lahir itu seperti mengatakan sesuatu.,

"Apa kurama ?, kau bilang apa barusan ..?"

Kurama tersentak, keceplosan berbicara karena keinginan kuat nya untuk melihat tempat dimana dia terlahir

" **tadi aku bilang, naruto aku bosan, sudahlah.. cepat langkahkan kakimu.. jangan seperti wanita.. kau ini laki laki tahu..** " balas kurama dengan seringai mengerikannya..

Kurama teringat dengan pertemuan nya dengan kakek Rikudou beberapa hari yang lalu di dalam alam bawah sadar nya.

#Flashback

" **kurama, aku ingin berbicara padamu"**

" **Kakek sialan.. bagaimana bisa.. tunggu, apa kita berada di alam bawah sadar ku ?"**

" **untuk itu, ya memang benar…**

 **Jadi begini.. kurama.. kau masih ingat insiden gadis hyuga itu saat terlempar kerobekan dimensi kan ? "** jelas Rikudou sannin

" **Dari mana kau tau ?** "

" **Aku dapat melihat semua itu, Bagaimana pun juga, sebagian dari diriku berada di celah dimensi untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia kita.."** jelas rikudou.. " **aku melihat suatu pemandangan yang tidak biasa, ootsuki itu nampaknya membuat sebuah teknik terlarang, gadis hyuga itu dengan sangat cepat melintasi celah dimensi.. bahkan naga merah itu tidak menyadarinya.. teknik yang cukup berbahaya.."**

" **lalu apa hubungan nya itu semua dengan ku kakek sialan.. ?** "

" **beberapa hari yang lalu, aku berdiskusi dengan pertapa katak besar bahwa naruto adalah orang yang akan membawa perdamaian, penglihatannya mungkin tidak jelas, dimana naruto akan membawa perdamaian itu.. dan ditambah fakta lagi bahwa gadis hyuga itu terlempar kedalam celah dimensi tempat dimana dimensi dimensi lain saling terhubung.**

 **Bukti ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa naruto sudah ditakdirkan untuk mendamaikan Dunia itu..** " jelas rikudou..

" **Memang jika dihubungkan, ini semua sangat berhubungan, bahkan aku tidak percaya jika ini bukan takdir.. lalu tujuan mu memberitahu kan ini kepada ku ?** " tanya kurama, ingin kejelasan yang pasti, karna dia sangat percaya dengan peribahasa ada udang dibalik batu.

" **aku ingin kau menemaninya saat berlatih, aku hanya ingin kau bersedia mensupport nya sebagai partner yang sangat dekat.."**

" **Tenang lah kakek sialan, aku sudah mempercayainya.. silahkan percayalah padaku kakek biadab..** "

Rikudou yang mendengar panggilannya berganti ganti hanya bisa menghela nafas..

" **satu lagi, ada sepasang rinnegan yang akan tercipta jika cakra ku, cakra indra, dan cakra ashura bersatu. Pertama mata rinnegan pergeseran ruang jarak yang kuberikan kepada sasuke, dan yang kedua adalah mata rinnegan pergeseran ruang dan waktu yang atau lebih tepatnya mata ini akan memberikan kemampuan individu untuk melintasi dimensi.** "

" **jadi intinya, kau akan memberikan nya kepada naruto, agar teknik perpindahan nya meminimalisir efek pada tubuh saat melintasi dimensi ?.., karna bagaimana pun juga, perpindahan dimensi merupakan hal yang melanggar hukum alam, biasa nya Manusia yang melintasi celah dimensi hanya akan berakhir dengan kematian.."** fikir kurama ..

" **cerdas seperti biasanya kurama…**

 **baik kurama, tugas ku selesai, sisanya kuserahkan padamu..** " lanjutnya

Dengan kata penutup terakhir itu, sang legenda rikudou sannin meninggalkan kurama dalam alam fikirannya sendiri..

" **dasar kakek tua sialan .. merepotkan saja** ".

….

" **eh aku lupa menanyakan tentang naga merah itu padanya.. yasudah lah"**

#Flash back stop

Setelah berlatih cukup lama, naruto cukup sering melatih mode Rikudou nya.. hingga akhir nya dia mendapatkan cara untuk tetap melayang tanpa menggunakan Mode tersebut..

hingga saat ini.. Naruto melayang di celah dimensi.

"Kurama, ini benar benar rumit, kearah mana sebenarnya kita akan pergi.. aku tidak berfikir bahwa disini celah dimensi sebesar ini.. "

" **Kau harus tetap tenang naruto, ada yang datang .. "** ucap kurama..

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul makhluk berbentuk ular reptile yang sangat besar dengan sayap yang juga besar dan sisik nya .. atau lebih tepat nya naga yang sangat besar melayang menuju arah dimana Naruto berada..

" **SIapa ini .. sampai datang kesini, apakah karna keinginan membunuh diriku yang merupakan sosok terkuat ini ?** " suara berat sekali terdengar ditelinga nya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto.. Kau siapa ?" ucap naruto dengan tampang polos nya yang membuat kurama menepuk wajah nya sendiri.. 'bagaimana bisa dia bisa bisanya itu berkenalan dengan naga penjaga dimensi itu…

" **Pandangan mu.. , Hahahaha menarik menarik, Manusia yang sangat menarik.. Aku adalah Great Red ingat nama itu baik baik bocah..**

 **Hmm.. Naruto yah… kau pasti utusan kakek itu yah.. baiklah ikuti saja aku..** "

"kakek ?, apa maksud mu ?.. " ucap naruto, namun tidak digubris naga tersebut..

' **jadi semua nya sudah di atur kakek sialan itu yah.. boleh juga..** ' fikir kurama..

#KUOH CITY

TIIINN TIIIINN

sebuah truk besar yang sedang melaju kencang, Nampaknya kesal karna seorang pemuda yang tidak juga sadar bahwa dia akan tertabrak truk yang dikendarainya ini..

"Kkurama, benda apa ini.. kenapa dia mengarah kepada kita..

Apaa.. musuh ?, tidak tidak,, tidak ada hawa jahat.."

TIIN TIIIINNNN

Tepat 2 meter, jarak antara truk tersebut dengan pemuda itu.. sementara sang supir sudah keringat dingin.. dia menghentak hentakan tombol klakson nya dengan keras dan cepat, guna menyadarkan sang pemuda yang kian tidak sadar sadar..

Tapi, sayang nya sang supir harus menelan bulat bulat asumsinya.. tabrakan yang dia takutkan tidak datang datang juga, bahkan suara menggelegar saja tidak ada.. karna yang terjadi adalah.

Naruto dengan lincahnya menghindari mobil tersebut, tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan sang supir yang tidak melihat gerak cepat naruto, saking panic nya.

Ciiiittt..

Bunyi truck tersebut rem mendadak, bahkan hingga menyebabkan jalan nya menghitam. Melihat keluar mencari keberadaan sang pemuda, tapi sepertinya pemuda pirang tersebut baik baik saja berjalan kearah pinggir trotoar dengan tampang polos biadab nya. Si supir menghela nafas lega, lalu dia berteriak ..

"WOYY, KALLO JALAN JANGAN DI TENGAH JALAN, KUSOOO GAKKI!" sang supir pun melaju pergi dari tempat itu

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Yocchan sensei```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Tapi benda apa itu tadi yah ?, sepertinya semacam alat transportasi.. " tanya naruto dalam hati..

Melanjutkan perjalanan yang sia sia ini, karna memang naruto tidak tau tempat tempat ini..

"Wow, bangunan di sini sangat bagus, menggunakan kaca untuk membentuk gedung seperti itu sungguh pemikiran disini sangat maju, tapi orang orang ini tampak tidak berbahaya..

Lalu kenapa sewaktu keluar dari celah dimensi itu aku merasakan hawa negative yang kental sekali.. jika saja aku tidak berlatih, mungkin saat aku menggunakan mode biju, aku akan sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas,,, Dimensi ini hawa nya terlalu gelap..

Hmm, jika difikir lagi, ini terlalu damai, dari mana hawa negative itu berasal, bahkan orang orang ini nampak seperti tidak memiliki cakra… "

Naruto terdiam, seperti merasakan sebuah hawa pertarungan, dia mengaktifkan mode sage nya. Dan gotcha, nampaknya pemikiran nya benar, hawa jahat kental berasal dari tempat yang cukup jauh, naruto dengan cepat melompati bangunan bangunan seperti ciri khas ninja.

Dia terus melompati bangunan dan perumahan perumahan dengan sangat cepat, agar tidak dilihat warga setempat.

Dan akhir nya sampai, sebuah bangunan lama, terlihat dari besi karatan dari pagar tersebut, yang dimana saat gagang nya di pegang, maka pagar nya pun lepas..

Terdapat sejumlah anak muda, tanpa merasa gentar sedikit pun anak muda tersebut melawan seekor monster, monster yang memiliki penampilan yang cukup menjijikan, dengan badan kekuningan dipenuhi lubang lubang kecil, dan berekor seperti ekor ular.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun memutuskan untuk diam, dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang mengundang kecurigaan, dan terlebih lagi dia sudah merasakan hawa iblis dari para anak muda tersebut, namun disisi lain naruto pun tidak merasakan niat jahat.. Dunia macam apa ini.. itu lah yang ada dibenak nya..

"Benar benar dunia yang aneh, bagaimana bisa hawa iblis tidak memiliki niat jahat, dan terlebih lagi, bentuk iblis benar benar mirip seperti manusia.. aku benar benar tidak paham."

Sambil mengamati, Naruto juga mempelajari bagaimana iblis iblis dan monster itu bertarung, dari anak muda yang menggunakan sebuah sarung tangan yang di desain cukup keren, yah walau pun naruto dapat melihat sebuah makhluk mendiami sarung tersebut..

"nampaknya anak itu belum membangunkan makhluk itu" ucap naruto bicara sendiri..

Dan diterus kan dengan lelaki yang lain memegang pedang, anak muda yang satu ini lah yang bergerak sangat aktif untuk melakukan penyerangan.. walaupun tahap kecepatannya ini biasa saja bagi naruto, atau pun para ninja di dunia nya..

Lalu di teruskan dengan seorang iblis wanita pengguna elemen listrik yang tertawa sadis sambil menunggu peluang untuk menjatuhkan petir atau bisa di sebut listrik statis nya.. ada juga iblis wanita berambut merah yang juga sama seperti wanita yang tadi.. menunggu peluang penyerangan, tapi elemen iblis ini sangat menggunggah hati penasaran naruto.. elemen ini tidak pernah diliat naruto seumur hidupnya.. warna elemen ini hitam merah, namun memiliki daya hancur yang sangat tinggi..

Lalu diterus kan iblis pendek, nampak seperti anak anak.. namun pukulan itu cukup kuat, ia jadi tidak yakin bahwa iblis ini anak anak, yah walau pun pukulan itu cukup kuat, namun naruto merasakan senjutsu disetiap pukulannya..

"eh senjutsu ?, di dunia ini ada senjutsu juga ternyata.. "

Dan terakhir ada juga iblis yang naruto rasa bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki hawa keegoisan, keserakahan, dan lain lain.. rambut nya pirang, dan tingginya pun hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari iblis pendek tadi. Dia berada dibelakang, memberikan support, healing kepada teman teman iblis nya..

"kurama, kau merasakan juga kan, makhluk yang bersemayan di iblis berambut coklat tadi ?.. , kurasa Makhluk itu akan menjadi pusat informasi yang baik.. "

" **yah, aku merasakan nya juga sih, kekuatannya juga cukup besar.. haha.. aku jadi ingin bertarung.. "**

"kurama cukup, tahan hasrat bertarung mu itu, lebih baik, sekarang kita berfikir bagaimana kita bisa mendapat informasi.."

" **hush ..** "

Memutuskan untuk menunggu, hingga pertarungan selesai dan dimenangkan para iblis muda tersebut. Hingga sang target yang diharapkan untuk pergi jauh dari kawanan iblis nya, akhirnya pergi juga..

"Buchou dan juga teman teman, sudah waktu nya aku kembali kerumah, aku duluan ..!"

"Hati hati issei.." balas kawanan nya..

===================================Yocchan sensei=================================

"Jadi ini .. " seorang gadis, cebol, tapi super imut berjalan kearahnya.. rambutnya berwarna gelap kontras dengan kulit nya yang putih, dia melayang kea rah naruto.. MELAYANG !..

Naruto sungguh tidak memperkirakan hal ini.. di dalam tubuh kecil itu, kekuatan yang tidak terbatas bisa naruto rasakan, ini rasanya sama seperti sedang berdiri di depan kurama.. Naruto sungguh sejatinya tidak bisa merasakan ukuran kekuatan anak bertubuh kecil ini.. Namun nampaknya efek pelatihan nya cukup baik..

naruto sempat melatih insting nya untuk merasakan tingkat kekuatan seseorang atau seekor hewan, dari keadaan sekitar. Contoh nya, semak semak yang melayu di beberapa bagian.. dan itu terjadi di setiap makhluk apapun juga. Bahkan naruto sendiri pun sudah menjadikan kurama sebagai kelinci percobaan nya.. haha, kasian sekali makhluk malang itu..

Dan kali ini, di depan nya ada anak kecil yang sudah memiliki semua persyaratan untuk mendapat gelar tidak terbatas di pandangan naruto.. tapi tenang saja.. bukan berarti tidak terbatas itu tidak terkalah kan, memang sih makhluk yang tidak terbatas itu tidak bisa di kalahkan. Tapi manusia selalu berinovasi.. ini sama seperti kurama yang tersegel dalam tubuh naruto.. atau pun Juubi yang tersegel dalam obito dan madara.. atau pun juga kaguya yang sudah kusegel dibulan.. Sesuatu yang tidak terbatas bukan berarti tidak dapat dikalahkan..

"hmmm, sepertinya seekor naga yah..

Hey, Aku Naruto, kalo boleh tau, itu bentuk human form mu yah ? .."

Anak itu tidak menjawab, namun sedetik kemudian dia sudah berada tepat di belakang ku..

"bagaimana bisa great red membiarkan mu masuk kesini.. ?"

Berbicara sambil tangan nya yang terkepal siap memukul bahuku, namun, jangan remehkan pengalaman.. sudah kubilang, sesuatu yang tidak terbatas, bukan berarti tidak bisa dikalahkan..

"Kagebushin no jutsu" tercipta 5 klon naruto

"Kalian cepat buat barrier rikudou, yang kita hadapi ini.. bukan makhluk biasa"

"siap bosss"

Naruto membuka kepalan nya, dan menahan kepalan sang naga yang sedang berbentuk human form ini ..

Gelombang kejut menggetarkan semua yang ada di belakang naruto, dari tanah yang berada dibelakang naruto retak kebelakang hingga menghancurkan berpuluh puluh pepohonan.

Naruto takjub, pukulan yang sangat mengerikan, 10 kali lebih kuat dari senjutsu..

"Baiklah, sepertinya, kau akan berbagi kamar kuramaa !" Naruto mengucapkan hal itu dengan sepenuh hati..

Bersambung..

===================================Yocchan sensei=================================

Baiklah teman teman, sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf, saya belum melanjutkan fic anggota baru mugiwara.. maafkan saya, maafkan atas ketidak becusan dan ketidak professionalan saya dalam hal menulis

Saya bahkan tidak menepati janji saya..

Saya padahal baru memulai untuk menulis, tapi saya bahkan tidak bisa focus untuk satu fic..

Oleh karena itu saya minta bantuan teman teman sekalian. Pilih lah salah satu dari ketiga fic saya yang patut saya lanjutkan..

Itu saja untuk hari ini..

Yocchan sensei out..


	2. Hinata ?, malaikat ?, Gabriel ?

Flash Back Hinata scene on.

Saat ini dunia elemental mendapatkan damai yang sesungguhnya, kedamaian yang sangat dinanti nantikan oleh semua makhluk hidup.

Kehidupan damai dimana, tidak ada lagi rantai kebencian antar makhluk hidup.

Semua tentram, semua damai.. sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dapat tercapai tersebut, sekarang semua orang merasakannya.

Namun, malam itu..

#wush BLARRR

==============================Yocchan sensei=====================================

Di kediaman Hyuga..

"NONA HANABI SAMA DICULIK !, CEPAT CARI PELAKUNYA!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA ?, perang sudah berhenti, mengapa hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, oh Tuhan.."

Para penjaga klan hyuga saat itu ditelan kepanikan, ditelan ke cemasan, akan perang berpotensi akan terjadi lagi. Apa lagi ini menyangkut penculikan putri dari klan hyuga. Klan penting selain Uchiha yang telah musnah menyisakan pewaris tunggal yang kini berpetualang.

"BAGAIMANA BISA !, klan yang tingkat pertahanan nya cukup diakui berbagai desa ternama bisa diterobos dengan mudahnya seperti ini !."

Mereka sangat menyadari hal penting itu. Bagaimana pun para penjaga klan hyuga sudah mempunyai pengalaman dan pengetahuan bertarung yang sangat cukup untuk disegani. Dan mereka malam itu sangat menyadari bahwa adanya sesuatu yang sangat berpotensi membuka perang kembali.

"cepat hubungi Hiashi sama!."

==============================Yocchan sensei====================================

Di konoha, tepat nya sih disebuah atap sebuah perumahan.

"Hinata kau tidak apa apa kan.. ?"

Cemas, hinata mendapatkan itu dalam kedua bola mata biru itu. Kedua pipinya memerah, dan dadanya memanas. tatapan lekat itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan seumur hidup nya.

Hinata tersenyum, manis sekali..

"hum"

"Sebenarnya siapa pria itu. Kekuatannya cukup berbahaya, melihat dia ada di konoha berarti konoha sedang di susupi "

*flashback ke scene naruhina

Ditengah perjalanan pulang seorang wanita, atau kunoichi, surai indigo. Yap, dia adalah hinata. Tengah melatih dirinya dengan sangat keras, Berulang ulang.

"Naruto, Aku mencintaimu.. "

"Apa hinata ?"

"yah, aku menyukai.. eh"

Hinata kaget, ternyata didepan nya sudah ada naruto. Untung nya penguasaan diri yang sudah dilatih nya bertahun tahun kini membuahkan hasil. Pelatihan yang hinata latih dengan giat ini adalah sesuatu yang agak merepotkan jika tidak dilatih..

5 detik setelah pipi nya memerah, kini kembali normal

"bukan apa apa naruto kun.."

#cwwwiiiiittt

Naruto sempat dikagetkan dengan suara yang tiba tiba muncul ini. Suara apa ini, dengan waspada dia menoleh kiri kanan atass bawah, Namun nihil . tidak ada serangan .

Sementara dengan hinata, pipinya makin memerah, bahkan sudah seperti pipi rebus dan itu sangat lucu sekali, sayang nya naruto melewatkan pemandangan itu..

"Naruto kun iitu s suara peruttku."

"a aaahh, seperti itu.. heheehe.. Bagaimana jika mampir ke apartemen ku ?, masih ada ramen di tempatku.."

"T tidak perlu , aku pergi dulu, Selamat Malam !."

"huh, Ada apa dengan nya ?.."

================================Yocchan sensei====================================

"Hari ini juga tidak ,huh.."

#clip (suara tetesan air mata)

Hinata menangis, menyesalkan dirinya yang gagal lagi gagal lagi menyatakan cintanya. Mengoyangkan ayunan yang sedang didudukinya hingga ayunan tersebut berdenyit.

Sambil merenungi kehidupan naruto yang semakin baik tiap harinya, semua orang mencintainya. Menyadari bahwa, rasa yang dia pendam sejak kecil ini hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Apakah aku akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya?"

Membuka lagi memory nya kembali ke masa dimana selalu ada naruto di belakangnya mendukungnya. Bahkan pertemuan pertama nya saja terjadi dengan aksi penyelamatan Naruto terhadap dirinya.

Naruto selalu menyelamatkannya, Naruto selalu mendukungnya, Naruto Naruto Naruto dan hanya ada Naruto di memory primarynya. Hinata sangat mengagumi sosok pahlawan nya itu. Bahkan dia selalu menjadi kan Naruto sebagai motivasinya. Hinata sejak kecil tidak pernah melepas pandangan nya dari Naruto. Namun, dia hanya bisa apa, berharap saja yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Naruto kun, seandainya kamu tau, aku sangat sangat mencintai mu, aku ingin selalu berada disamping mu.. mengobati luka luka di hati mu.."

"Hari ini mengapa bulannya indah sekali, cahaya bulan itu lebih terang dari biasanya.."

Memang agak membingungkan bagi hinata, Namun kebingungan itu tertelan hingga habis oleh rasa kagum akan keindahan bulan tersebut.

Decitan ayunan tersebut kian semakin keras. Tampaknya hinata sangat menikmati pemandangan bulan itu. Hingga sesuatu menghentikannya…

"Halo hinata, **nama ku Toneri**."

================================Yocchan sensei====================================

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya ?"

#tak (suara batu kena tendangan)

"huh, dia selalu saja seperti itu.. "

Melipat tangan dibelakang kepalanya, dia berjalan menuju apartemen nya sendiri. Hingga sebuah suara teriakan menghentikan langkah nya..

"KYAAAAAA"

"suara ini, .. Hinata !"

================================Yocchan sensei====================================

#cetang ceting (suara adu kunai dan pedang)

"sebenarnya siapa orang orang ini.. "

Melakukan taijutsu originalnya sendiri, melawan puluhan penyusup yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan model yang sama.

Bersalto, lalu memiringkan badannya hingga siap untuk menendang dua kepala penyusup itu.

Melihat itu penyusup yang lain memutuskan untuk menyerang Naruto bersamaan. Namun naruto dengan cepat menjatuhkan badannya lalu melakukan gerakan split memutar dengan kepala nya berada dibawah.

#Buagh buagh buagh buagh (suara tendangan yang sukses menjatuhkan para penyusup)

Naruto berdiri, lalu melompat ke arah atap. Namun puluhan para penyusup itu mengikuti nya dari belakang..

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU"

Ratusan klon keluar dari atap dan menghentikan puluhan penyusup itu yang mengikutinya.

"Hinata !"

"Naruto kun !"

Toneri melempar beberapa semacam bola cakra kearah naruto, yang dengan mudahnya juga dapat dihindari oleh naruto.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat, tangan nya mengeras. Muncul rasenggan di kedua telapak tangan nya, rasenggan dengan variasi yang berbeda. Rasen shuriken yang dicampur dengan cakra Yonbu dan Rasen shuriken biasa. Melompat, lalu melemparkan kedua Rasen Shuriken tersebut dengan cepat .

Hal tersebut diremehkan oleh Toneri, dia merentangkan tangannya, lalu muncul bentuk setengah lingkaran yang berwarna kehijauan..

kedua Rasen Shuriken dengan cepat mengenai setengah lingkaran tersebut, perlahan Rasen Shuriken itu pudar seperti terhisap kedalam telapak tangan Toneri.

Namun karna Naruto sudah terbiasa melawan ninja yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama, Naruto melatih untuk dapat menguasai waktu daya ledak Rasen shuriken tersebut, jadi Rasen Shuriken tersebut akan tetap meledak meskipun Rasen Shuriken tersebut tidak mengenai targetnya.

"Kai"

#Dhuar (suara ledakan)

Daya ledak tersebut cukup untuk membuyarkan konsentrasi Toneri, hingga mementalkan Toneri. Hinata yang lemas terlempar dari gendongan Toneri, Namun naruto dengan cepat menyelamatkan hinata , menggunakan cakra yang di tahan di telapak kaki naruto membuat lompatan naruto sangat cepat.

#Tap (suara tangkapan yang sukses)

#Dap (suara pendaratan yang sukses)

"Hinata !, kau tidak apa apa ? "

"Ya, terima kasih Naruto kun"

" **Kalian!** , aku akan kembali lagi setelah ini, aku akan membawamu lagi dan menikahimu, hinata ku.."

Setelah itu Toneri pun menghilang, namun bersamaan dengan menghilang nya Toneri. Hujan komet meluncur deras ke arah Konoha, dan menghantam tepat di batas desa, dibelakang tebing ukiran wajah para Hokage. Hinata, Naruto, dan para penduduk desa terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut. Bertanya tanya apa yang sebeneranya sedang terjadi.

*FlashBack Off

==================================Yocchan sensei================================

Di ruangan Hokage.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut ada Sang Hokage Alias Kakashi, dan juga ke 5 shinobi hebat konoha yaitu Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura.

"Jadi semua nya sudah berkumpul, Shikamaru, Kau yang menjadi ketua tim ini.. "

Menahan nafas, Kakashi Hatake sang hokage melanjutkannya.

"Bulan yang jauh diatas sana, tanpa kita sadari bulan tersebut di ambang kehancuran. Semua desa mengkonfirmasi jika retakan itu jatuh menimpa desa desa mereka juga. Serpihan serpihan tersebut jatuh sebagai komet, satu persatu, sebelum inti bulan itu sendiri kolaps dan jatuh ke Bumi, Dan apabila itu terjadi maka umat manusia akan menemui akhirnya, dengan kata lain, kiamat."

"Misi kalian adalah … "

=================================Yocchansensei===================================

"Disana !"

Akhirnya, dengan petunjuk dari sai dan juga byakugan hinata, mereka berhasil menemukan kunai yang sengaja di jatuhkan hanabi. Dan kunai itu menuntun mereka ke sebuah gua yang bisa dikatakan bahwa gua tersebut adalah jalan rahasia ke tempat Toneri.

!skip adegan di goa

Setelah melewati gua aneh tersebut, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka tidak lagi ada di dunia shinobi. Dengan lincah para shinobi utusan tersebut mulai menyisir daerah itu.

Tidak ada waktu luang!, meski di sekitar mereka adalah tempat yang amat indah yang pertama kali mereka temui. Meski banyaknya fauna fauna berbentu unik yang jarang mereka temui. Tapi tetap saja, Tidak ada Tamasya !.

Namun tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi, malah Toneri yang mendatangi mereka. Berselimuti aura kehijauan seperti mode rikudou Naruto dengan aura oranye. Dengan pancaran kekuatan yang cukup fantastis. Dia datang melayang dari arah yang berlawanan dari mereka.

"Matanya berubah ? !. " gumam hinata serius.

" **HAHAHAHAH, Dengan kekuatan ini, dan senjata super itu, aku akan menghancurkan bumi !.** "

Hinata agak bergetar, hingga mengalihkan perhatian shikamaru.

"kenapa hinata?, kau tau sesuatu ?" lirik shikamaru.

"I itu m mata milik Hanabi"

Tanah bergetar seiring toneri datang, lalu muncul lah patung raksaksa yang sebesar Gedo Mazo menyerang mereka, memisahkan mereka semua hingga tersisa Naruto bersama hinata dan juga Toneri.

Terjadilah pertarungan yang cukup dahsyat. Namun cukup mengesankan, kekuatan sejati Tenseigan tersebut dapat mengimbangi naruto dalam mode full rikudou.

Cukup mengerikan efek serangan dari pertarungan mereka, tidak ada satu kawah pun yang berukuran kecil tercipta.

Hingga,

Ditengah salah satu kawah yang tercipta, Naruto menonaktifkan mode nya, lalu menahan cakra kurama di lengan kanan nya, hingga tercipta warna keemasan di sekitar lengannya yang semakin terang. Kemudian, dia menatap Toneri yang berada 8 meter dari hadapannya.

"TONERI !"

Melihat itu toneri menerjang naruto dengan cepat, dengan tendangannya dia meluncur, namun usaha nya gagal karna naruto dapat menahan itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Dan kesempatan tersebut pun tidak disia siakan oleh naruto, dengan kaki Toneri yang masih melayang diudara dia menariknya dengan keras. Toneri yang menyadari situasinya, mencoba menggapai entah apa di arah yang berlawanan. Dan selanjutnya terjadilah pelepasan energy yang cukup besar dari lengan kanan naruto.

#Brok

Toneri mendesis batuk darah, "hanya dengan satu pukulan?, ugh"

"penyerangan ini harus dihentikan.. Menyerahlah toneri!."

Toneri menyeringai lebar, "Tampak nya kau percaya diri sekali .."

Tangan nya menumpu ditanah dan tangan yang satunya memegang dadanya, lalu perlahan mencoba untuk berdiri tegak, mengangkat tangannya, hingga perlahana cahaya kebiruan menyelimuti tangannya.

Seringai Toneri semakin melebar, "Bagaimana bisa hinata mencintai lelaki sepertinya.. "

Toneri lalu memanggil patungnya yang telah mengalahkan tim naruto selain naruto dan hinata, dan Patung itu menyerang Naruto dan Hinata, memisahkan mereka berdua. Lalu, toneri mengaktifkan mode seperti mode rikudou hanya saja warnanya kebiru biruan. Merentangkan tangan nya, membentuk seperti bola cakra, bola cakra yang dapat menarik energy apapun. Bahkan energy cakra kyubi pun diserap. Efek nya pun cukup baik awalnya, Mode kyubi naruto mendadak menghilang, dan bahkan naruto terjatuh kehilangan keseimbangan kekuatannya.

Namun, tanpa dia sadari, ternyata bola itu pun menyerap energy matahari, dan bola itu perlahan menggeroti Toneri. Toneri pun panic, tangan nya berubah membesar, lalu kaki nya dan mulai ke semua anggota tubuhnya semakin membesar dan membesar.

"sial" apa hanya sampai disini, pikir nya. Tidak. Aku harus membalas nya.

Toneri, menggunakan teknik aneh lagi, yang mempengaruhi hinata.. Perlahan tubuh hinata bersinar kebiru biruan , bahkan setiap detiknya semakin bersinar tenang..

Naruto Shock, "Hinata!, badanmu bersinar ?, " .

#wushhh

Tidak sempat menggenggam tangan hinata, sinar itu membawa hinata dengan cepat ke angkasa, menyisakan naruto yang kelelahan setelah cakra kyubi terserap.

"tch, sial"

Bersamaan dengan itu, di tempat Toneri terjadi ledakan besar, Ledakan dahsyat terjadi diatas bulan.

Dengan hinata.

Sekujur tubuh hinata masih menyala terang, dan masih bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Melintasi planet planet, hingga masuk kedalam lubang cacing raksaksa.

Penampakan lubang cacing itu sangat jarang terjadi, bahkan dalam astronomi pun, lubang cacing itu terjadi jutaan tahun sekali. Lubang cacing itu terletak jauh di di ujung tata surya, jauh sekali.

Lubang cacing raksaksa yang dipenuhi dengan petir petir menyambar didalam nya, tapi itu tampak nya tidak berpengaruh pada hinata yang diselimuti cahaya kebiruan, dan juga efek kecepatan lintasan itu. Tapi, meskipun bersifat seperti melindungi, jangan percaya bahwa, sesuatu itu tidak ada efek negative nya, dengan kecepatan seperti itu, berdampak buruk karna bergesekan dengan waktu.

Selagi melintasi lubang cacing itu, efek negative nya mulai terasa. Perubahan secara fisik terjadi, tubuh hinata perlahan mengecil, mengecil , hingga kembali kebentuk awal manusia, yaitu bayi. Jika dibiarkan terus seperti ini, hinata akan terus mengecil hingga menjadi hilang.

Tapi sesuatu terjadi,

#zhingg

Tiap tiap sudut lubang dimensi itu bercahaya menyilaukan. Penampakan yang sekarang terjadi ini adalah kejadian yang aneh, hingga sebuah suara berhasil membuat kita mengerti bahwa kejadian aneh ini bukan lah kebetulan.

" **Sungguh malang sekali wahai manusia ini, manusia yang menjadi kembali ke bentuk awal nya. Sinarku berhasil melindunginya, akan kujaga manusia ini. Aku akan menjadikannya disisiku, bersama dengan Michael."**

Perlahan semua tampak semakin bersinar terang, hingga tidak terlihat lagi sesuatu yang berada didalam nya.

" **Bangkitlah kembali wahai manusia, karna kau akan menjadi salah satu malaikat ku, akan ku beri kau nama Gabriel"**

Ribuan tahun kemudian..

Seorang malaikat tampak berjalan di sebuah istana. Parasnya sangatlah cantik jelita.. , bersurai indigo dan berkulit putih.. jika dilihat dari jumlah sayapnya yang bercabang banyak, bisa dikatakan bahwa dia adalah petinggi malaikat.. Yah, memang benar dialah salah satu petinggi malaikat, yaitu Gabriel.

Seorang malaikat yang juga tidak bisa dibilang 'biasa', jika dilihat dari jumlah sayapnya.

Seseorang muncul dibelakang Gabriel.

"Gabriel sama, lapor, tampaknya pihak iblis liar kembali mengacau di dunia manusia dan iblis pihak gremory yang menjadi pemilik teritori itu tidak becus menjaga kestabilan kota itu."

"Kirim exorcist di gereja terdekat untuk menyelidiki itu Rachel !"

"Baik, Gabriel sama !"

Flash back Hinata scene off

Naruto meringis kesakitan, "ugh keras Sekali.. "

Naruto mengaktifkan senjutsu mode, dan menahan cakra kyubi di antara kedua lengannya, tangannya terkepal siap melancarkan serangan bogem.

Dapat ditahan, tapi.. pukulan yang berlapis cakra kurama dan senjutsu itu cukup memundurkan sang naga hingga beberapa meter. Daya kejut tercipta dibelakangnya. .

#zzzznggggggg

2 Mini RasenShuriken tercipta, Naruto dengan cepat melemparkannya kearah gadis cilik itu. Walau hanya mini, jangan dianggap remeh, jika bukan karna tubuh kuat naga, gadis tersebut takan pernah selamat,.

#zhhiiiiingggg

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHH** " teriak gadis cilik itu.

2 mini Rasen suriken itu terus berputar menghantam gadis cilik itu, hingga menimbulkan kawah yang cukup besar. Badannya melengkung, mulut nya terbuka berteriak sekencang kencangnya.

Gadis itu perlahan berubah bentuk, menunjukan wujud aslinya. Badannya membesar dan kulit nya menghitam, kuku kukunya memanjang, sayapnya membentang lebar dan matanya berwarna merah darah.

#GOAAARRRR!

Auman naga itu bergerumuh, membuat tanah tanah di tempat itu bergetar pelan..

"ini mengingatkan ku saat melawan mu kurama, hehehehe"

" **diam bocah…** "

Naruto tertawa, "kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda yah dasar kumpulan bulu pemalas !."

Naga itu datang kearahnya dengan sangat cepat..

"Naga ini, agresif sekali yah.. Menarik hehe.."

Naruto menciptakan 2 klon, berniat menendang kepala sang naga secara bersamaan dengan kakinya yang berlapis cakra kurama.

#bugh #bugh

Naga itu terpental beberapa meter, mengadahkan kepalanya, dengan cepat, dia buka mulut nya seketika sejumlah energy tercipta. Melihat itu, naruto dengan cepat memakai mode biju.

Bentuk kepala kyubi tercipta, dan hanya sebatas kepala saja. Mengumpulkan energy negative dan positive hingga tercipta biju dama.

"ini menarik, energy siapa yang memiliki daya hancur yang tinggi.. "

Kedua energy pun sama sama dilepaskan.. kedua nya memiliki daya hancur yang sangat tinggi, melesat dengan sangat cepat.

#boom

Seketika langit menggelap, petir petir menyambar.

Daya ledak memang di tahan oleh barrier yang naruto ciptakan tapi efeknya terhadap alam pasti terasa, Cuaca dapat berubah saat ini terjadi.

#bugh #bugh

Dua klon naruto menendang kepala naga itu hingga sang naga terjatuh dengan cepat kebawah.

#BRAGH

Kloningan naruto memegang ekornya dan menarik sang naga hingga naga itu terangkat. Kloningan Naruto lalu menghempaskan sang naga dengan kuat.

"gotcha"

Naruto yang menjadi target arah lemparan kloningannya itu tersenyum puas.

#Zhinggggg

"Futon : RasenShuriken"

Dan terjadilah ledakan besar. Energy putih membentuk bola menggiling sebagian badan sang naga, dan mengiris nya hingga badan naga tersebut mengalami luka tidak biasa.

Naga itu berteriak kesakitan, kepalanya megap megap seolah kesusahan mencari napas. Tentu saja efeknya sangat sakit, terkena dua kali oleh jutsu tinggi yang terkonsentrasi itu memberikan dampak yang sangat buruk.

Walaupun kulitnya sangat lah keras layaknya besi, Namun jutsu ini berhasil memberikan luka dalam yang sangat berarti. Ledakan nya memang tidaklah sebesar biju dama, namun jutsu ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan biju dama, jutsu ini merusak bagian dalam dan luar sekaligus. Efek buruknya, jutsu ini menghancurkan sel sel regenerasi naga itu.

"maaf yah, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap naruto dari kejauhan.

Sang naga membentang kan kedua sayap nya, dan mulai terbang

Naruto melayang perlahan keatas, jubah cakra menghiasi tubuhnya, bola bola hitam mengikutinya. Lalu dia melayang cepat diudara, kearah sang naga.

#zhinnggggg

"Futon : RasenShuriken"

Serangan itu diberikan kepada sang naga, Namun naga yang menyadari itu ingin menyepak naruto dengan ekornya. Karna tidak ingin meraskan lagi jutsu menyakitkan itu.

Naruto menggunakan tangan cakra nya untuk menangkap ekor itu. Melaju mendekati sang naga, dan melemparnya saat jarak sudah mendekat.

#buagh

Dari belakang, ternyata klon naruto memukul naga itu hingga terpental kearah RasenShuriken nya.

Ledakan energy membentuk bola terjadi diatas langit.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu"

Ratusan Naruto dengan cepat meluncur kearah sang naga, " Senpo : Cho odama RasenShuriken"

#zhiinggggg

Ratusan RasenShuriken raksaksa meluncur dengan cepat kearah sang naga.

#GOARRRRRR

Tiada ampun bagi sang naga, semua kulit dan daging yang kuat bagaikan besi itu terkelupas dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Naga tersebut saat ini meluncur jatuh menabrak tanah hingga menimbulkan tanah retak .

Namun, walau telah dihajar seperti itu, naga tersebut masih ingin berdiri walau dengan susah payah, membuka mulutnya untuk menembakan energy penghancur miliknya.

"Naga yang kuat" itulah komentar naruto. Naruto melompat cepat kearah sang naga hingga menimbulkan efek kilat kuning.

Naruto berhasil menyentuh sang naga dengan telapak tangannya yang telah terhiasi api biru di kelima jarinya. Naga yang menyadari itu mengibaskan ekornya hingga naruto terpental beberapa meter, kibasan ekornya masih tersasa sangat kuat.

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanan nya kedepan, membuka bajunya. Tangan kirinya menahan bajunya agar tidak terjatuh. Tangan kanan nya bergerak berputar diperut nya.

" **Hake fuin no shiki** "

Dan oke, selesai chapter2.

Terima kasih untuk dukungan teman teman sekalian ..


	3. Pertemuan dengan iblis sitri ! (Revisi)

Naruto the last mission

Punya masashi, saya hanya lah pengubah alur wkwkwk..

Selamat membaca !..

Konon, tepat nya menurut sejarah manusia, Naga merupakan eksitensi yang sangat kuat. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak akan bisa di takluki oleh manusia, dan juga sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan para manusia untuk ada. Mengapa ?, karna menurut sejarah nya, naga sangatlah membenci manusia, para naga tidak segan segan membantai desa desa sampai tidak menyisakan satu korban pun. Namun itu hanyalah menurut sejarah, Ingat ! menurut sejarah manusia.

Kyoto…

Kyoto adalah sebuah kota kuno di negara jepang, yang dikabarkan merupakan kota pusat keganjilan supernatural jepang. Penyebabnya, selalu terdapat keganjilan keganjilan diantara keindahan kota kuno itu. Bahkan, peneliti peneliti jepang maupun internasional pun tidak dapat menjabarkan apa yang sebenarnya terdapat dalam kota kuno penuh misteri itu.

Media televisi dan internet banyak memuat artikel tentang kota ini. Tidak dapat dipungkiri juga, bahwa tiap tahun nya kota ini selalu saja ramai oleh wisatawan baik dari jepang itu sendiri mau pun manca negara.

Kita alihkan dulu itu semua dan berfokus kepada sebuah gunung yang berada tidak jauh dari stasiun Kyoto. Gunung tersebut adalah gunung inari, sebuah gunung yang juga menyimpan banyak misteri di dalam nya. Tapi bukan gunung itu yang akan kita fokuskan, melainkan sebuah kuil kuno yang berada diatas puncak gunung inari tersebut.

"Yasaka sama!" Lapor seorang prajurit sambil membungkuk, hormat.

Yasaka adalah pemimpin sebuah klan, klan tsb adalah klan yokai. Klan ini sudah berjalan 4 periode, dan yasaka adalah pemimpin di periode baru ini.

"Angkat lah terlebih dahulu kepalamu" ucap yasaka

"Baik" balas prajurit.

"Ada apa ?"

"Kurama sama, tidak, maksud ku patung peninggalan kurama sama, semenjak tadi pagi bercahaya." Lapor sang prajurit tersebut

"Apa ! I ini… Jangan jangan !" kagetnya, "Yashiro !.."

Memanggil tangan kanannya sendiri adalah pilihan yang lebih baik. Yokai yang tepat dan sangat di percayai nya, dan dia adalah yashiro. Seorang yokai yang cukup handal dan berkompeten.

"Ada apa, Yasaka sama" ucap sang tangan kanan Yasaka.

"Cepat susun rapat dadakan di ruang rapat kita, pastikan para petinggi semua hadir !, segera laksanakan !" perintah yasaka.

"Baik !"

Menoleh kearah prajurit nya "Dan kau, boleh pergi .."

"Siap, Yasaka sama" balas prajurit..

'ini tidak mungkin' gumamnya sembari bergegas..

==============================Yocchan Sensei======================================

"Hake fuin no shiki"

#clup

Di sebuah tempat yang teramat gelap, dan juga bergelinangan air dari pipa yang membanjiri seluruh tempat itu. Terdapat sebuah penjara jeruji besi raksaksa dengan kertas segel menempel di tengah tengah jeruji besi raksaksa tersebut.

Sepasang mata merah tajam terlihat sangat mengerikan, bentuk nya yang besar membuat nya tampak menakutkan, kulit hitam legam dengan kuku yang kuat itu membuat kesan horror bagi siapa pun yang belum terbiasa melihat makhluk ini.

Tapi apa daya, dihadapan penjara jeruji itu, dia hanya bisa uring uringan tanpa dapat berbuat banyak. Kepala nya menunduk, memikirkan hal hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Flash Back…

" **Groooaaaahhhh !** " aum sang naga.

Meski telah di segel, ternyata sang naga tersebut malah tambah meronta di dalam jeruji segel itu.

'naga ini …'pikir naruto.

Dia memutar segel diperut nya hingga jeruji itu terbuka melepaskan sang naga. Naga tersebut dengan cepat keluar menyerbu sang pelaku yang menyegelnya. Dengan mengandalkan ekor nya yang besar dia menghempaskan Naruto dengan sangat kuat.

"argh" Naruto bermanuver di udara, menyeimbangkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terjatuh.

#clap (suara pendaratan di genangan air)

Mendarat dengan sukses, namun hal itu membuat sang naga semakin kesal. Naga itu mulai menembakan sihir terkonsentrasi dimulut nya, yang memakan waktu beberapa detik.

'kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu, hah !' pikir Naruto, sambil merentang kan tangan nya ke depan, lalu.

#Jlab #Jlab #Jlab #Jlab #Jlab #Jlab

Muncul tiang merah yang entah datang dari mana menahan tubuh nya, dari kepalanya, badan, hingga ekornya. Tidak dapat bergerak !. hingga sang naga tersebut harus cepat cepat membatalkan sihirnya agar tidak meledak di mulut nya sendiri.

" **GRROOOAAARRRR .** " Aum sang naga.

#crap

Mendarat di depan mulut sang naga, "uuhh, benar benar makhluk yang pantang menyerah "

" **ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH.** " geram sang naga itu, sambil giginya menggemeltuk keras ingin mengunyah pemuda yang hanya terpisah satu meter dari mulut nya itu. Namun apa daya, satu dari tiang tiang itu menancap tepat dibagian mulut nya, jangankan mengeluarkan apinya, menggigit saja tidak bisa.

"Menyerahlah .. ini sia sia"

#clap clap clap

"Hey, Naga besar !" jeda sang pemuda.. "Jadilah teman ku.." Pada saat itulah sang naga tersebut merasa sangat terkejut, seperti merasakan dejavu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

' _I ini tida ak, tidak mungkin._ '

' _Mengapa, aku seperti melihat bayangan jiji di dalam orang ini._ '

FlashBack off..

' _jadi teman kah'_ fikir sang naga

" **HAHAHAHA** " tawa nya menggelegari tempat itu.

Sang naga tertawa miris, ' _lucu sekali mengingat kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi._ ' Yah, walaupun merasa dejavu, bukan berarti ini semua akan diterima telak oleh sang naga. Dia masih belom bisa mempercayai ini semua.

' _tunggu dulu, apa apaan dengan mata merah itu, apa sejak tadi itu ada disana ?_ 'pikirnya..

" **Siapa Disana !** "

Terkejut, Baru sadar. Semenjak awal dia terkurung disini ternyata ada makhluk lain yang ada di tempat yang sama, namun tidak terlihat karna gelap dan focus sang naga tersebut teralihkan ke manusia pirang itu.

" **ini tidak mungkin, k kau..** "

" **hahahaha, ternyata kau menyadari nya juga ya, Ophis..** "

==============================Yocchan Sensei======================================

#Kuoh City

"Ayah, orang itu menakutkan sekali, dia sejak tadi mondar mandir di kedai ramen… J jangan jangan d dia PENCURI !"

Sayang sekali bagi naruto, bagi ninja yang hanya jenius saat bertarung ini, dia sulit untuk mengerti bagaimana cara manusia manusia di dunia ini mencari makan. Hingga sekitar dua jam yang lalu dia melihat kedai ramen yang aroma nya cukup untuk membuat perutnya kembali berteriak teriak. Namun dia hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan melihat dari kejauhan.

Tapi bukannya ramen yang dia dapatkan, malah tuduhan tuduhan berdatangan.

"ee h , aaku bukan pencuri.."

"Ia, pasti dia pencuri, aku sudah melihatnya mondar mandir sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tidak salah lagi, dia PENCURI !"

Orang orang mulai berdatangan mengelilinginya.

"Laporkan saja, biar petugas yang menangkapnya.."

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, dasar tidak berguna !"

"Jadi dia, Pencuri " seorang pria tonggos mulai menambah suasana semakin panas dengan menekan kan kata pencuri dengan nada agar semua orang mengikutinya..

"Pencuri" Semua orang serempak

"Pencuri" Semua orang serempak

Sementara naruto, kedua tangannya diangkat agar meyakinkan orang orang itu. Seorang pria lalu datang, sambil melilit tangan Naruto, agar naruto mengikutinya. Betapa sial hidupnya itu.

"Hey nak, Bagus sekali, kau sudah membuat putri ku ketakutan.. Sekarang ikut aku ke kantor polisi"

Tangan nya menggapai gapai kedai ramen nya yang semakin menjauh.

"TIDAAAKKKK… Rameeenn kuuuuu…."

==============================Yocchan Sensei======================================

#Kantor polisi

"Karna orang orang seperti mu lah, negri ini akan hancur, dasar brandalan " teriak petugas itu..

Naruto hanya bisa ngangguk layaknya orang bego. Sementara kurama hanya bisa tertawa terbahak bahak yang membuat naruto kesal.

"DIAM !"

"Apa kau bilang !" Teriak sang polisi.

"eeh anuu.."

' _Mati aku, salah ngomong_ ' umpat naruto, ' _Awas kau kurama_ '

Sungguh, kurama tidak dapat lagi menahan tawa nya kali ini. Dia sampai memukul memukul 'entah apa' yang terdengar di fikiran naruto.

" **HAHAHAHA** "

"Kau, Kartu pelajar mu tidak ada, Kartu penduduk pun tidak ada , Dasar Berandalan Bego !"..

#Skip

Jepang memiliki sistem dimana, orang orang yang masih termasuk didalam kategori 'sekolah', diwajibkan untuk bersekolah. Hal tersebut diupayakan dengan tujuan agar menciptakan negara yang dipenuhi manusia manusia yang cerdas dan berkualitas. Dan juga, mengurangi angka pengangguran.

Akhirnya, para petugas pun setuju untuk merekomendasikan naruto ke sekolah Kuoh akademi. Yah memang sebenarnya jika melihat dari kecerdasan pemuda ini, sudah pasti tidak akan mampu untuk masuk dan bersaing dengan murid Sekolah favorite itu. Tapi, para petugas tersebut mengiyakan setelah melihat keseluruhan fisik sang pemuda yang sangat memenuhi persyaratan untuk memegang gelar 'atletis'. Dan tentu saja pihak Kuoh Akademi dengan senang hati menerima orang orang yang berbakat.

"Nak, Kau harus sekolah, dan kejarlah masa depan mu.."

"Kau sangat berbakat, kau harusnya bangga, jangan sia siakan kesempatan"

Itulah pesan pesan yang dikatakan langsung oleh para petugas. Sementara dengan naruto, dia hanya bisa merutuki nasib nya yang harus menemui kegiatan sekolah, dan harus menemui buku buku sialan itu.

"haaah, kenapa ini bisa terjadi pada ku…"

==============================Yocchan Sensei======================================

#Distrik teknologi

Orang orang berlalu lalang pagi itu, yah, hari senin memang menjadi satu satunya hari yang sangat tidak disukai oleh orang orang. Apalagi jika itu Distrik teknologi, maka akan selalu padat setiap harinya, beragam ragam orang yang memadatkan diskrit ini, dari pekerja, pelajar, hingga orang orang yang pergi berbelanja.

"Ibu, apa itu ..?"

"Astaga !…" Kaget ibu itu, hingga membuat orang orang menoleh ke arah yang sama.

Langit seketika menggelap, sinar matahari menghilang entah kemana, bangunan bangunan berkaca pun tidak memantulkan sinar matahari lagi.

"I itu p pesawat N niponaair, kenapa benda itu mengarah kesini !" ucap salah satu orang di tengah kepadatan itu

Semua orang terperangah tak percaya, Pesawat besar Nipponair akan jatuh tepat di tengah tengah distrik tersebut. Dari ketinggian dua ratus meter pesawat tersebut akan jatuh dengan keadaan miring, terbakar dibagian baling baling sayap kiri menjawab kenapa pesawat besar ini bisa jatuh. Moment itu seketika membuat semua orang menghentikan aktivitas mereka, hingga.

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN !"

"WOAAAAA!"

Semua orang panik, berlari, dan berjatuhan, seisi tempat itu pun jadi kacau!. Tanpa pandang bulu, orang orang dorong dorongan hingga terjatuh dan terinjak untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri.

"AWASSS SIALA"

#Bugh

Seorang pria yang tak sabaran menjambak orang didepan yang menghambat nya, namun dalam sekejap pria tersebut tertabrak mobil sedan yang melaju dengan cepat. Hasilnya, pria tersebut terpental jauh ke salah satu bangunan.

#TIIIINNN TIIIIINNN TIIIIINNN TIIIIIIINNN

Seketika terjadi macet parah, semua orang di tempat itu tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi selain keluar dari kendaraan mereka dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Dan di tengah kericuhan itu, "Ibuuuu.. hiks hiks, ibuuu haaaaaa !.." Tangis seorang anak mencari ibunya. Namun ibunya telah meninggalkan nya sendirian. Semua orang dalam sekejap menjadi sangat egois!.

Kita fokuskan dulu untuk melihat seorang wanita yang tidak lari dari kejadian itu, dia seperti berusaha melakukan sesuatu.

"ini tidak mungkin.." ucap seorang wanita ditengah kejadian itu.

Wanita itu merentangkan kedua tangannya menghadap pesawat tersebut, posisinya sendiri berada tepat di titik dimana kepala pesawat tersebut akan menyentuh tanah. Dengan tetap mempertahankan aksinya, dia seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Mengapa tidak bekerja…"

Sementara laju jatuh nya pesawat tersebut semakin cepat, hingga tinggal beberapa meter mengenai kepala wanita itu, dan..

#Bragghhh krrrrtt krrrrttt krrrrrrtttt

"sepertinya orang orang benar yah, wanita itu sulit dipahami "

Seorang pria berhasil menghentikan jatuh nya pesawat tersebut dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Lalu pria itu sambil mengangkat dia berjalan pelan pelan ke arah perempatan yang memang tidak jauh dari lokasi nya. Dia menurunkan pelan pelan diatas mobil mobil yang berbaris rapih karna macet tadi. Body pesawat itu memang cukup besar tapi trotoar yang lebar ini cukup untuk menampung body pesawat, sementara sayap pesawat, perempatan jalan cukup untuk menampung sayap pesawat tersebut yang cukup lebar juga. Hingga tampaklah sebuah pesawat memenuhi perempatan jalan.

Semua orang terperangah, terlalu bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga..

#TIUNG TIUNG TIUNG TIUNG TIUNG

Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil pemadam kebakaran dan ambulance pun berdatangan.

==============================Yocchan Sensei======================================

#Lapangan Kuoh Akademi..

"Siap ?"

"Mulai !"

Kuoh akademi merupakan wilayah teritori yang dikuasai oleh iblis, yakni iblis gremory dan juga sitri. Maka dari itu, untuk menjaga wilayah ini maka pihak iblis mengutus beberapa dari mereka untuk menjaga kestabilan wilayah kuoh ini. Dan disinilah mereka, Rias Gremory yang merupakan iblis dari klan gremory dan juga Sona Sitri dari klan Sitri. Mereka masing masing memiliki keluarga atau perrage yang berasal dari sistem evil pieces.

Saat ini kedua iblis tersebut sedang melakukan adu tanding, yang dimana adu tanding ini di adakan semata mata untuk mengukur perkembangan fisik kemampuan perrage mereka masing masing. Yah, tidak perlu menggunakan kekkai yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia, karna ini hanya untuk mengukur kemampuan fisik saja. Sistem adu tanding nya sendiri pun cukup klasik, yaitu tanding satu lawan satu, namun di pilih secara acak.

Pertarungan pun sudah berlangsung, hingga kini menyisakan 2 perrage yang akan bertanding satu lawan satu. Yaitu saji yang merupakan perrage dari Sona sitri, dan juga issei dari Rias Gremory.

Selama pertandingan berlangsung, issei selalu melancarkan serangan dengan kecepatan dan keterampilan seni bela dirinya. Sementara dengan saji, dia hanya bisa bertahan bahkan tanpa bisa melawan. Kemampuannya tak berkutik dihadapan keterampilan bela diri issei. Hingga saat adu tanding nya selesai, saji harus menerima kenyataan telak kalau dia telah kalah.

' _issei berkembang cukup pesat, kecepatannya meningkat 10 % dibandingkan dengan adu tanding sebelumnya. Sementara dengan saji, ada apa dengan nya, aku sudah merangkum catatan catatan tentang ilmu bela diri sebelumnya, tapi mengapa .._ ' fikir salah satu iblis murni, Sona Sitri.

"hmm, ini masalah … "

Aku sedikit kaget, bukan karena suara yang tiba tiba datang itu, tapi karena muncul nya orang ini tidak terasa oleh ku, berada di samping ku.. ' _eh, orang ini.._ '

#flashback Sona scene

#Bragghhh krrrrtt krrrrttt krrrrrrtttt

Aku menutup mata ku , menunggu kematian yang akan datang. Tentu saja, walaupun dirinya adalah seorang iblis tetap saja bisa mati juga jika jantung mereka berhenti berdetak. Walaupun kakaknya datang dengan membawa air mata phoenix, namun jika jantung sudah tidak berdetak, air mata itu hanya akan menjadi airmata biasa.

#tuk

Serpihan serpihan berjatuhan tepat di wajahku, ku buka mata ku perlahan, bertanya tanya apakah dirinya masih dibumi, atau disurga, atau justru iblis seperti nya akan berada di neraka . Ku lihat ke atas, pesawat itu masih utuh. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Hingga,

"sepertinya orang orang benar yah, wanita itu sulit dipahami "

Aku menoleh ke samping, dan menemukan alasan mengapa pesawat tersebut tidak kunjung jatuh juga. Karna masih shock, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan keperawakannya seperti apa. Aku hanya menemukan rambut pirang itu dan juga seragam yang sama dengan ku.

#TIUNG TIUNG TIUNG TIUNG TIUNG

Suara mobil pemadam kebakaran bersama ambulance mengalihkan perhatian ku. Tidak hanya itu, helicopter, polisi, bahkan tentara entah mengapa mereka semua datang kesini.

Menoleh kembali, "Eh pria itu.. "

"kemana ?"

#End flashback Sona scene

' _Dan pria itu sekarang ada disini.._ '

"hmmmmmm, pertarungan yang menarik yah. "

' _Siapa sebenarnya pria ini .._ ' selidik ku, ' _hmmm, aku tidak bisa merasakan adanya sacred gear.._ '

"a ano, terima kasih untuk yang kemarin .. " ucap sona, menundukan wajah nya.

"Tidak usah difikirkan hehe, Tapi aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau kemarin tidak kabur saja ?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

' _lebih baik aku jujur saja, melihat kekuatan nya kemarin, tentu saja dia pasti sudah tau tentang sihir..'_ fikir sona, "Aku seharus nya bisa memperlambat jatuh nya pesawat itu, tapi entah kenapa sihir ku kemarin tidak bekerja." Lanjutnya, "seperti ada sebuah mantra anti sihir yang menempel di pesawat itu.."

' _eh, tunggu dulu, mantra anti sihir..'_ pikir nya sejenak

"Jangan jangan.. ini sudah direncanakan !" ucap nya, "dan jika rencananya terjalan kan, maka.."

Sona membulatkan matanya, baru menyadari hal ini.. "Sepertinya ada yang mau memulai perang kembali ..". Dia meneguk ludah nya sendiri, betapa tragisnya jika saja pesawat itu sukses jatuh.

Sona kembali menoleh kan pandangan nya, "sungguh aku tidak bisa membalas tindakan mu kemarin, tapi setidak nya sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasih ku, maka aku akan mengabulkan apa saja permintaan mu.. "

"Kau serius ?" tanya sang pemuda..

"Iya .. "

"Masa sih ?"

"iyaaa.."

"Pasti bohong nihh.."

"tsk, ini sungguhan.."Sona mulai kesal, kepalanya mulai menggelap.

"kalau begitu, perlihat kan padaku .. " jeda sang pemuda yang sukses membuat sona berpikir yang macam macam.

' _Perlihatkan pada ku ?, Jjangan jangan_ ' matanya di tutup, Takut juga jika hal 'agak kotor' yang terlintas dipikirannya itu diminta sang pemuda.

"perlihatkan pada ku, … Dimana itu kelas 11 A"

"eh "

==============================Yocchan Sensei======================================

#Di sebuah kastil yang entah ada dimana lokasinya.

"Kokabiel sama, rencana kita gagal total !"

#Brak (suara meja yang di hentakkan)

"Apa !, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi ?"

"Tampaknya, ada seseorang yang tidak kita perkirakan berada disana, di dekat target kita .."

"Hmmm,, apa ciri ciri nya ?"

"Pirang, dan juga … Manus" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, kokabiel menatap nya tajam tajam..

"Jangan bilang itu.. jangan sampai kau bilang kalimat itu .." Marah kokabiel, "JANGAN MAIN MAIN DENGAN KU !, TIDAK MUNGKIN MANUSIA BISA MENGHENTIKAN SEBUAH PESAWAT KAU TAHU ITU HAH! "

"Arrgh" lenguh bawahannya itu, kokabiel telah mendorong nya hingga menabrak tembok dan mencekik lehernya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau !, Jalankan rencana cadangan kita !" Kokabiel melepaskan cekikan nya.

#Jduaarrr

"B baik, kokabiel sama" ucap sang bawahannya itu, dia mundur dan menghilang di kegelapan.

"Para iblis !.. lihat lah.. "Jedanya sambil berjalan pelan kearah jendela yang ada di tempat itu, "Aku akan memulai perang kembali !"

" **hahaha** " " **hahahahaha** " " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** "

#Jduaarrr

Petir petir menyambar disekitar kastil itu, di tengah tengah tawa Kokabiel.

==============================Yocchan Sensei======================================

Yocchan sensei out..

Hehe, gimana ini fic nya..

Saya jujur cukup terharu dengan teman teman sekalian, saya ucap kan terima kasih yah..

Terima kasih banyak !..

Saya sampai terkejut ada orang yang DM email ke saya untuk tetap melanjut kan fic ini hehehehe..

Jujur saja saya sebagai penulis, tolong kritik saya..

Saya juga ingin terus berkembang dan ingin terus berkarya..

Maka dari itu, jika ada bagian dari story saya yang tidak jelas untuk teman teman sekalian.. tolong kritik saja di review yah,

terima kasih..

Jika kalian ingin tau penampilan naruto di fict saya, hampir sama seperti di naruto the last movie, hanya saja ada tambahan beret di mata kanan apa kiri tuh yang ada rinnengan nya wkwkwk..

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang favorite dan follows yah..

Dan juga untuk para readernya juga terima kasih..

Sampai jumpa..


End file.
